


Cukier i surowe powietrze

by Yksinaisyys



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yksinaisyys/pseuds/Yksinaisyys





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modest_amaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/modest_amaro/gifts).



Nie możesz oprzeć się rozmyślaniu, czy te usta mają smak czekolady z fioletowego opakowania.  
Podziwiasz zmarszczki wokół jego oczu, kiedy się uśmiecha, a ostatnio ma przecież wiele powodów do radości.

Z każdą chwilą istnienia, Andreas uwodzi świat i nie wydaje ci się, żebyś był w stanie się wyłamać.

Dostrzegasz, jakim wzrokiem obdarza go twój niemiecki imiennik i zastanawiasz się, czy twoje zachowanie jest równie łatwe do odszyfrowania.

Rywalizacja z nim cię napędza, to dobry pretekst, żeby znajdować się blisko.  
Lubisz te momenty na podium, kiedy cię przewyższa, pomimo tego, że stoi na niższym stopniu. 

Zastanawia cię, czy dobrze odczytujesz płynące od niego sygnały, żarty, zaczepki, coraz dłuższe objęcia.  
Nie przeszkadza ci to w ogóle - być może spoglądasz nawet trochę prowokacyjnie do kamery, kiedy czujesz jego ręce na swoich ramionach, 

„To takie niewłaściwe, to zupełnie nieodpowiednie” - powtarzasz sobie, pukając do drzwi w odległej części hotelu, gdzie nie powinieneś w ogóle się znajdować. We własnym pokoju zostawiłeś tego, dla którego znaczysz więcej, niż wszystko inne razem wzięte. Tego, który dla ciebie porzuciłby chociażby i skoki i to bez zadawania dalszych pytań. 

Tak samo - żadne pytanie nie pada, gdy wymykasz się z waszej sypialni na mroczny korytarz.

Z jakiegoś powodu uznajesz, że warto.


End file.
